


Dawn

by Psianabel



Series: Type 0 week 2016 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Happy Ending AU, One Shot, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016, that whole AU in my head I name Happy Ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn - as in the beginning of a new day and new possibilities.<br/>Another night on their way to their next destination is over and Sice and Seven slowly rise from their slumber.<br/>(Day 1 of Type 0 week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another Type 0 week! This year a bit different, because I was running out of time. But still! I managed some stuff, soo I hope you enjoy :D

A quiet night hung in the air – a soft wind blew and barely made any noise, a few leaves rustled here and there in the wind, but it wasn't much. Not many local animals were awake at this early hour of the day and grazed their surroundings with their sounds. The first birds already chirped not far away, announcing that the day would start soon, but that was it.  
  
Sice stirred in her sleep.  
  
Huddled in warmth she silently stretched herself, not moving too much from the spot she lied on inside the sleeping bag. With her arms safely wrapped around the warm body in front of her, she sighed at the embrace, inhaling deep the scent of her girlfriend. Skin on skin she lied inside this single sleeping bag with her, feeling every breath of her, every tiny stir she made.  
  
It brought a smile to her face even though she still hadn't quite woken up from her good sleep.  
  
The chilly wind tickled on her cheek and she tucked her head closer to the warmth, not yet ready to open her eyes. But she knew for sure that it wouldn't take too much time until Seven woke up, too.  
  
A few minutes must have passed until Sice noticed a shift in her arms, followed by a small whimper. She loosened her grip around her a bit and finally opened her eyes, waiting for her to fully regain her consciousness. But instead Seven grabbed the hand Sice just drew away, tucking it closer again with sleepy noises and held it tight, yawning before she stilled her movements again.  
  
Sice snorted and lifted herself up. She glanced over Seven's shoulder to get a glimpse of her face – which wasn't all that easy, considering she practically curled up inside the sleeping bag.  
  
“Can I get my hand back?”  
  
A quiet murmur came as an answer and Seven didn't let go of Sice's hand.  
  
“Not even a little?” She asked again, nudging Seven's cheek with her nose and earned a squeal from her.  
  
Yet she still didn't move.  
  
Sice kissed her now, her cheeks and her temples, close to her ears. Seven began to smile and exhaled in a chuckle when Sice kissed her more and more, sending shivers down her neck through all over her body.  
  
“How about now?” Sice hovered close to Seven's ear and that was the moment Seven finally decided to move.  
  
She kissed Sice's hand with gentle lips before Sice could withdraw her hand now and rolled over then, reaching out to her and wrapped her arms around Sice's neck to hold her still close. Sice's hair fell in her face and tickled on her cheeks, blowing it away with a single exhale.  
  
“Silly you. … Am I not getting a good morning at least?” Seven said while running her hands down Sice's back.  
  
But Sice could only stare. The early light of the dawn reflected in her bright purple eyes, glittering in them in a way Sice couldn't keep her eyes off her. Many times she lost herself in them, unable to function properly – too beautiful, too intense, too -  
  
“Sice?” Seven tucked a loose strand behind Sice's ear and tilted her head. “… Sice, come back again, I just asked for a good morning, nothing more.”  
  
“Huh, uh.” She blinked. “... Oh. Yeah. Good morning, love.”  
  
“There you are.”  
  
Sice shook her head and sighed and Seven could only chuckle at the situation. Running a thumb down Sice's cheek, she tucked her closer.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Gentle and sweet they kissed, slow, savoring the touches on sensitive skin. A groan escaped Sice when Seven nibbled on her lips, a gentle bite that let her senses flow, almost letting her losing herself again  
  
Almost. If it weren't for the sudden rays of the sun breaking through and shining down on them, it might have happened.  
  
Sice slowed her motions when she felt the warmth on her cheek, washing away the tiredness that lingered in the morning. It did affect not only them solely – kwehs sounded nearby, rustling of feathers that only could belong to big birds.  
  
Together Sice and Seven set their gazes into the sun's direction, catching some of the rays.  
  
“A new day.” Seven murmured.  
  
“New day, new possibilities you said yesterday.” Sice took a glance to Seven. “You ready for a bath in the river down the hill?”  
  
“You know I feed the chocobos first.” She sighed and stretched herself, finally. “But you can gather the clothes already, I'm coming then.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Carefully she crawled out of the sleeping bag and on wobbly feet she stretched her tired muscles again and especially emphasized on her back, knowing she had a silent watcher. “How long do we take to Iscah again?”  
  
“ … Still 6 hours. If we're fast.”  
  
“Well, might as well fill the water bottles, too, then.”  
  
Collecting the clothes they used as pillow for the night, Sice made her way off the hill, leaving Seven behind for the time being.  
  
A soft wind blew and Seven inhaled deep the fresh air, free from ash and fire she breathed too long in her life.  
  
But not anymore. It was dawn, the beginning of a new day. The beginning of a new future they could create on their own.  
  
Their own happy ending.  
  


 


End file.
